


I'm No Angel (Remix)

by JackTrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Remix, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 9, Season9Episode3, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the events after Castiel goes to the Men of Letters bunker with Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Angel (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Story is unbeta-ed. All spelling and grammar errors are mine.

After all the confusing trauma, and admittedly sketchy recall, of what happened with April, Castiel was grateful beyond words for the invitation back to the Men of Letters bunker.  Even if it was just a quick visit, he could potentially eat, shower, and maybe even briefly sleep.  All human comforts, habits, and needs, Castiel was still not used to.  Considering his poor adaptation to human life… he needed to stay there and know the comfort of safety.  

On the way to the bunker, Dean went into intoxicatingly appealing and excruciating detail about how the shower at the bunker was amazing. Before the fall, Cas would not understand the comparison of bathing to life altering events, but now he not only understand, he longs for that fantastic, although confusingly erotic, touch of rough pounding water on his skin.  It seemed appropriate to wash away the errors of his bad judgment.  How could he be so foolish? Trusting a complete stranger who would invite him in from the cold? Of course she was sent to attempt to kill him. 

He had observed humanity for long enough to know better.  After night of, admittedly, great sex… Cas was still felt fuzzy on the details of the end of the night during his encounter with a reaper.  He remembered being tortured, yes.  He even remembered the Winchesters burst into the room he was in.  Or was that his imagination and deepest hopes during his near-death experience presenting itself as a memory? The rest was all… black? Castiel had to wonder if that was the human experience of blacking out.  When he asked Dean, the response was, “Don’t worry about that right now…” followed by a quick change of subject.  Dean really was a great friend for at least attempting to distract Castiel from his self-pity over his mistakes. Being human is just difficult. 

* * *

 

Once in the bunker, after a quick exchange with Dean and Sam including the detail about having sex with April, Castiel decided to take Dean up on his offer to try out this “magical shower” that the bunker had to offer.  Although Castiel doubted that there was any witchcraft or sorcery involved in the pressure of water in the pipes.  

After stopping at Dean’s room to grab spare clothes, as Dean had generously offered during the drive to the bunker, Castiel made his way to the large bathroom.  He was able to navigate the maze of rooms in the bunker with relatively little issues. Once inside the bathroom, Castiel did as he had since he had become human.  He placed the clean clothes in a neatly folded pile and stripped out the clothes he was wearing entirely.  Castiel was able to locate the small cabinet in the corner that Dean told him about.  He opened it and was able to retrieve a fresh towel from it.  He took time to breathe deeply into it and enjoy the fresh smell and feel the soft texture of it.  He found he was much more tactile as a human.  As he approached the semi-open area where the showers were, Castiel again saw it was exactly as Dean described.  There were several shower heads and it appeared that Sam and Dean had even taken to claiming a space as their own, the difference very apparent.  The one Castiel assumed to be Dean’s had one bar of soap and what appeared to be a body wash and shampoo combination.  Sam’s, on the other hand, had several bottles and no soap bars.  

Castiel always had noted that he enjoyed the subtle smell Sam had, and made the decision to use the shower Sam had marked as his own. Dean had told him to use whatever he needed in the bathroom and to take as long as he wanted. Turning the knob to make the water come on, he stood out of the spray until he felt a favorable temperature with his hand. Castiel couldn’t help the loud, long moan that escaped his lips as he slid under the spray. Dean wasn’t kidding. Castiel could not understand how a mere shower could compare with his night of carnal activities with April, but now that he felt the hard, warm perfection of the spray against his skin, he wasn’t sure he would ever leave… 

He lost track of how long he was under the spray, but at some point it had occurred to him that he should actually bathe himself before something like cooling water made this experience far less pleasurable. Leaning closer to the line of bottles along the ledge, he grabbed the one that was labeled shampoo and squirted a small amount into his palm.  There were not many things Castiel had managed to master as a human, but he could proudly say he could get the perfect shampoo amount now! He made quick work of the shampooing and rinsing of his hair before leaning to the bottles again, grabbing the body wash.  He took a moment to smell the body wash before lathering up, and immediately regretted it.  The scent of oatmeal and almonds went from his nostrils straight to his dick, stirring feelings he would rather choose to not address right now.  Never mind that every time he would have to make a bulk amount oatmeal during the breakfast shift at the Gas N Sip, he would have to excuse himself for a “break” shortly thereafter to frantically stroke his cock until he came, thinking about that smell and its association with the muscles, dimples, resilient soul and tragically warm heart that was Sam Winchester. 

As he inhaled, he felt his cock stir. In all the years observing humankind as an angel, he never understood the appeal of stimulating one’s genitals without a partner.  Now that he has been human, he cannot imagine life without the crippling impulse to do it constantly.  He knew from recent years, mostly lectures about “appropriateness” from Dean, that there was a time and a place for this type of activity.  As it works out, the shower is fairly acceptable and appropriate place for masturbation by human standards. 

He began lathering himself, still somewhat focused on the task of cleaning himself.  In his new form, he found that sexual desire without a partner causes his imagination to go into overdrive.  He certainly had the ability to imagine or fantasize as an angel, but felt no particular drive to do anything with it.  Perhaps that was by design.  How would Sam touch him, if he were in the shower with him? He lathered up most of his body avoiding the most sensitive areas in order to heighten his own anticipation; teasing, he believes it is called teasing.

He took the soapy bubbles from the rest of his body and led it to his dick without actually touching it.  He let the bubbles arouse him slightly for a while before huffing in aggravation and gripping his cock hard and firm. 

He slid his hand up and down his shaft in slow but sure motions, feeling helpless in the decision making process. He gripped the base of his dick and began to stroke in earnest.  He was planning on making this a quick, self-indulgent fantasy. He tightened his grip and began stroking himself solely focused on the goal of crossing into the momentary bliss of a human orgasm.  He had felt this when he had sex with April and felt helpless to continue pursuit of this feeling.  Yes, April had attempted to kill him, but he still felt mind-numbing pleasure that he could not otherwise associate with the other facets of being human. 

He was still steadily stroking himself when Sam, the real life Sam, whistling some classic rock song to himself, came walking into the bathroom.  It’s not like Castiel expected this, and even if he did, he lacked the skilled to “cover” what was really going on.  He was in the middle of fucking his fist with the smell of the man he found himself lusting after hanging heavy in the air.  Self-consciousness was the only thing that stopped Castiel in this moment. 

Sam turned casually, dressed only in a small towel, and immediately froze.  He was ready to strip down and make quick work of cleaning himself up before going to bed for the night. 

Sam immediately noted somebody else in the showers with him and changed his course of action, “Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t done in here! I’ll…” And his thought immediate short-circuited as he began to process what he had walked in on: Castiel, naked in his usual shower, hard dick in hand and apparently jerking off with his body wash.

Castiel had to formulate a response. “Sam, this is…” he could lie, but he abandoned that line of thought, “This is exactly what it looks like.” Frankly, he was too horny to come up with anything else.  He certainly wasn’t expecting Sam to spring into action at this admission. 

He crossed the bathroom, grabbed Castiel, and crushed their lips together.  For a first kiss, it was not particularly skillful. But for what it lacked in finesse it made up for in passion.  As they kissed, Sam pushed Castiel from the corner to the direct spray of the shower and lifted him against the tiled wall of the shower.  Castiel wrapped his legs around Sam and, thrumming with instinct and desire, tired to pull him closer by tightening his legs around the other man. Sam rutted into him hard and needy, and deepened their kiss, sucking Castiel’s tongue into his mouth. They stayed like this for several minutes, years of want and unspoken mutual desire spilling into their actions.  

When Sam pulled back he was breathless as he spoke, “Tell me this ok…” 

Castiel, for his part, was still overwhelmed by the human condition, but in this moment the gravity of what they were doing came crashing down.  He looked into Sam’s eyes and, yes, they were burning lust, but beyond that the years of hunting and betrayal were on raw display.  He had his wants and needs, but his purposeful statement demanded an answer. That was when the gravity of Sam Winchester’s existence truly hit Castiel.  Despite his own burning desire, Sam needed Castiel’s consent. So much had been taken from him, from the moment that demon had put blood into him as a baby, he never had a choice.  So as Castiel had his legs wrapped around Sam, hard and wanting, Sam still needed the explicit go-ahead.

Continuing to rut against Castiel, Sam breathlessly repeated, “Tell me this is ok….” Staring so deeply into Castiel’s eyes, he’d be worried Sam was seeing his grace if he had any left.  Sam’s eyes were a mix of need and frenzy. He wouldn’t continue without Castiel’s consent. 

“Yes, Sam, yes pl--” the rest of his unformed though was cut off as Sam crashed their lip back together.  Castiel could only hold on for the ride. Sam grabbing at as much skin as he could at this awkward position, he finally pulled back and spoke, “Cas, we need to change position if this is going to continue.” A shy smile came across his face as Castiel’s lust ridden brain caught up with the conversation. It amazed Castiel that Sam could manage to feel self-conscious in a moment such as this.  He lowered his legs to the tiled floor, letting Sam take the lead again. 

Sam moved back into the bathroom slightly, throwing a towel out on the floor.  He turned back and grabbed Castiel’s hand.  Leading him by the hand Sam knelt down and to lie back on the towel.  He encouraged Castiel to straddle his hips, and leaned up to lick and nip down Castiel’s neck. Castiel’s reaction was, well, heavenly… to Sam anyway.  He was completely unrestrained and without embarrassment that most humans would have during sex.  Sam continued his outright assault on Castiel’s neck as he snaked an arm between them, gripping their cocks together in one hand and squeezing.  Castiel threw his head back and groaned, shouting Sam’s name. Encouraged by this, Sam began slowly pumping leaning back so he could watch Castiel.  

His intention to take it slow and draw out the pleasure for as long as possible but that did not last long.  Castiel was too gorgeous like this, Sam had wanted, fantasized, about this for too long.  He was soon pumping in earnest.  When he felt he was close he started murmuring to Castiel, “So gorgeous,” “Not gonna last much longer,” “finish with me,” and like that, Castiel came in thick ropes over Sam’s hand and chest. Sam wanted to seer this image into his brain forever.  The wet, flushed face thrown back in pleasure, back arching, and eyes wide with lust and wonder as he watched Sam topple over that edge with him. 

He pulled Castiel down for a languid and unrushed kiss as he was basking in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm.

 

* * *

 

He cannot stay.

Gadreel, in all his want to help, truly help, mankind while helping himself, had taken Sam Winchester as a vessel. Even in his heavenly prison he had heard of the greatness of the Winchesters.  “Dean Winchester is saved!” still gave him a thrill beyond measure, as he thought of the gravity of a nearly impossible mission being accomplished. 

While he tried to stay in Sam’s subconscious, he could not help but to be drawn into the outpouring of emotions that Sam was having in this moments.  Gadreel did not regret peering into this private moment with Castiel, but his plan of action came together rather quickly… 

Seeing Castiel, this Castiel, he became immediately less sympathetic towards Castiel’s inclination to humans.  This was different than Eden.  Castiel was drawn to Sam carnally.  In this moment, Gadreel realized that Castiel would have fallen regardless of circumstance.  

And in being within Sam’s consciousness, Gadreel knew that if Sam knew of the gravity of Castiel’s decision, Sam would die just to know Castiel was ok.  A feeling he had previously reserved for just his brother…. Love.  This feeling that he had heard so much about in prison, which was what Sam felt for Castiel.  What he had felt since he first saw the angel in a man’s body calling him an abomination.  

_He is dangerous.  He cannot stay…_

Knowing himself and knowing how Castiel would react, being inside Sam and knowing Sam’s own feelings towards Castiel, it’s too much. Castiel would look into Sam’s eyes and see something that doesn’t belong.  He would know Gadreel was there.  This cannot happen! If Castiel is gone, he could continue to stay and stave off the next prison… 

He cannot stay. 

He told Dean as much as he watched Dean’s heart sink at the prospect of telling his best friend to leave his home, against his will.

He cannot stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas/Sam is my OTP and I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Long time fic lurker, finally taking the plunge and writing/posting my own stuff. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
